¡Saber y Amar!
by SoffiiGaby
Summary: Shaoran termino con su novia, Sakura destrozada porque su mejor amigo se volvió a enamorar, que sucedera?


**N/A:** Bueno, xD aquí les traigo mi nuevo one-shot /song-fic, espero les guste ^^ Gracias a todos por sus reviews en el final de mi fic**: "¿Lo podré conquistar?"** Ahora les traigo este fic llamado:"**Saber y amar"** me inspiré en la canción Ámame de Alexander Pires y la canción Saber de Reik

_Pensamiento del personaje dueño del Point of View_

_Letra de la canción_

Las canciones no me pertenece, ni la letra ni nada, todo a su debido dueño XD, los personajes no son míos, si no de las de **Clamp**, lo único que es mío es la historia :3

* * *

><p><strong>Saber y Amar:<strong>

**P.O.V de Sakura**

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Rika, me alegra que Shaoran vaya a ir, estoy segura que una fiesta lo animará, hace como un mes término con su novia y había estado algo decaído, pero según me enteré ya una chica se robó su corazón._ No puedo evitar que eso me haga sentir triste, ya que me gustaría ser yo la que se hubiera robado su corazón, pero si él es feliz por mi está bien, aunque eso signifique no ser yo la que lo hace feliz. _

Creo que no me he presentado, soy Sakura Kinomoto y estoy en la preparatoria, tengo 15 años, tengo el cabello corto, de color marrón claro, los ojos verdes esmeralda y mi mejor amigo es Lee Shaoran, va a mi mismo salón de clases y somos amigos desde la niñez.

En la noche se celebrará el cumpleaños de Rika, todos iremos a un karaoke, _creo que eso animará a Shaoran y un poco a mí, ya que aunque no quiera admitirlo, que le guste otra persona y no ser yo, me duele._

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que la clase había comenzado.

**P.O.V de Tomoyo**

_Sakura me tiene preocupada, últimamente ha estado muy triste, supongo que ya se enteró que al joven Lee le gusta una chica._

-**Sakura-** Le susurré para que volviera a la realidad y prestara atención a la clase o será reprendida

No respondía y seguía con la misma mirada perdida, casi sin vida,_ creo que debe de estar pensando algo triste._

-**Sakura-**

No servía, el profesor dio media vuelta al finalizar de escribir en el pizarrón el problema de matemáticas

-**Sakura-** No funcionaba, no reaccionaba

-**Señorita Kinomoto, resuelva el ejercicio del tablero, por favor-** Exclamó el profesor con su libro de matemáticas en una mano

Sakura no respondía, _lo más probable es que esté pensando en Shaoran._

**-Señorita Kinomoto-** Volvió a decir el profesor, pero Sakura seguía sin reaccionar-**¡Señorita Kinomoto!-** Gritó

-**Sí-** Se paró rápido del asiento

-**Baje de las nubes, y resuelva el ejercicio del tablero-**

Sakura me miró de reojo sin saber qué hacer.

**P.O. V. de Sakura**

Tomoyo me miró preocupada y me dio ánimos. _Justo me tenía que pasar esto en la clase de matemáticas, debo de dejar de preocuparme por Shaoran, lo mejor será continuar con mi vida, no puedo seguir esperando a que Shaoran termine con su novia para que luego, si Dios quiere, me miré a mí. Lo mejor será olvidarme de él y continuar siendo solo amigos._

Vi el ejercicio del pizarrón y me paralicé.

-**¿No sabe cómo hacerlo?-**Negué con la cabeza- **Regrese a su puesto, joven Lee, pase al frente y resuelva el ejercicio-**

Regresé a mi puesto mirando al piso, _estoy ansiosa porque acaben las clases y comience la fiesta, para poder distraerme un rato._

Pasaron las horas hasta que por fin salimos del cole

-**Sakura, déjame ir a tu casa, quiero que para la fiesta de Rika, utilices un vestido que confeccioné especialmente para ti-** Dijo Tomoyo con emoción

Cuando Tomoyo se pone así, no hay nadie que le diga que no

-**S…si-** Dije con una gota en la cabeza

Al cabo de un rato, llegamos a mi casa

**-Hermano, ya llegué, y Tomoyo vino conmigo-**

Nadie respondió, revisé el tablero que está cerca de la cocina, lo leí.

-**Mi hermano tiene que trabajar hasta tarde-** Le dije a Tomoyo

Ella asintió y nos fuimos a mi habitación, comenzamos a escuchar música y de pronto comenzó a sonar mi canción favorita: Ámame de Alexander Pires:

_Ven a mí dulce amor,  
>ayúdame a cambiar este destino<br>¡sálvame! por favor,  
>qué tengo el corazón partido en dos.<br>Dame más, quiero más,  
>de esa bendita forma en que me miras.<br>Sólo tú, sólo yo,  
>caricias que me roban la razón.<br>Ámame,  
>acércate y ámame.<br>Regálame de un poco tu calor,  
>atrévete a mi amor.<br>No tengas miedo y solo  
>ámame,<br>ahora y siempre  
>ámame.<em>

Tomoyo apagó mi reproductor, sacándome de mi ensueño por tan hermosa canción.

-**¿Por qué lo apagaste?-**

**-Por nada, solo que quiero que hablemos-**

**-Está bien, ¿De qué quieres hablar?-**

Al comienzo, Tomoyo parecía no muy convencida de qué decir, pero sin darme cuenta terminamos hablando de Shaoran y Eriol, el novio de mi mejor amiga: Tomoyo.

-**¿Por qué has estado tan distante estos días? ¿Por qué has estado tan triste?-** Preguntó Tomoyo

-**Por nada en especial-**

**-Es porque a Shaoran le gusta una chica-**

Solo pude asentir, sin quererlo una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla. Tomoyo me abrazo.

-**Tranquila, te prometo que todo estará bien-**

Nos comenzamos a cambiar ya que se estaba haciendo la hora para ir a la fiesta, Tomoyo sacó un hermoso vestido corto, color rosado que tiene tiras que se amarran al cuello y un hermoso entalle en la cintura, también tiene algunos detalles en rojo, era un vestido realmente hermoso.

-**Póntelo, Sakura-**

**-¿Es para mí?-**

**-Claro, quiero que esta tarde estés hermosa, será un día memorable-**

No estoy segura de a qué se refiere Tomoyo pero no le presté mayor atención, me puse el vestido, realmente era hermoso.

**-Te ves preciosa-**

**-Gracias, Tomoyo, me encantó el vestido-**

Tomoyo se puso un vestido strappless color celeste, se puso un cintillo en el cabello color celeste y unas bailarinas celestes. Me dio unos tacones bajos color rojo y me colocó un cintillo rojo en el cabello, me maquilló un poco y nos fuimos a la fiesta.

Al llegar, todos estaban hablando hasta que la cumpleañera se paró frente al micrófono.

-**Les agradezco a todos, por haber venido a mi fiesta, así que espero se diviertan, así que, ¿Quién se anima? ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en cantar?-**

Primero comenzó cantando Eriol y le dedicó la canción a Tomoyo, esta era: Mi niña bonita de Chino y Nacho.

Mientras la cantaba, le agarró la mano a Tomoyo y se la llevo a cantarle y a bailar con ella.

Eriol acabo de cantar y continuaron las personas cantando, yo canté: Este corazón de RBD

De pronto se apagaron las luces y comenzó una canción que yo conocía de memoria, se encendió solo una luz iluminando a Shaoran y comenzó a cantar: Ámame de Alexander Pires

_De seguro la chica que a él le gusta está entre nosotros._

_-_ _ámame, ahora y siempre, ámame._- Se empezó a acercar a mí, me agarró la mano y me miró a los ojos- _el mundo se inventó para los dos, no tiene la pasión de explicación, Junto a ti seducción, enciendes uno a uno mis sentidos. Quédate con mi amor, envuélveme en tus brazos sin temor.-_ Estaba totalmente sonrojada y mire por el rabillo del ojo a Tomoyo y se encontraba grabando con su cámara de video

Shaoran me llevó con él hasta el escenario y continúo cantando, solo mirándome a mí.

- viviré siempre así, enamorado digan lo que digan. Y seré para ti, porque tú eres una en un millón- Estaba emocionada porque Shaoran me estuviera dedicando una canción- Ámame, acércate y ámame. Regálame de un poco tu calor, atrévete a mi amor, no tengas miedo. Y... solo ámame.  
>ahora y siempre, ámame, el mundo se inventó para los dos, no tiene la pasión de explicación<br>Ooooh! Ámame, acércate y ámame, regálame de un poco tu calor, atrévete a mi amor  
>no tengas miedo (solo soy yo), Y solo ámame. ahora y siempre.ámame.<p>

Cuando Shaoran terminó de cantar, se arrodilló, me dio un beso en la mano, lo que hizo que me sonrojara.

-**Sakura-** Me dijo mirándome a los ojos-** ¿Quieres salir conmigo?-**

Shaoran se levantó y me tiré en sus brazos.

-**Claro que si-**

-**¿Qué les parece si la nueva pareja, canta una canción juntos?-** Dijo de pronto Rika

-**Sí, que lo hagan-** La apoyaron los demás

Shaoran y yo elegimos: Saber de Reik

- Sabes no pido nada más. Que estar entre tus brazos. Y huir de todo el mal. Que a todo he renunciado. Por estar junto a ti-Cantó Shaoran

- Sabes no dejo de pensar. Que estoy enamorado. Te quiero confesar. Que soy solo un esclavo. Que no sabe vivir sin ti- Canté, la verdad estaba sonrojada y algo nerviosa, Shaoran me miraba fijamente, como si en ese momento no existiera nadie más, solo nosotros dos, en ese instante no existía nadie más, estábamos solos.

- Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mí ser. Encendiste la luz. Me llenaste de fe. Tanto tiempo busque. Pero al fin te encontré. Tan perfecta como te imagine- Me cantó Shaoran haciéndome sonrojar más, si es que era posible

- Como aguja en un pajar. Te busque sin cesar. Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar. Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré. Tan perfecta como te imagine- Cantamos los dos simultáneamente, era realmente mágico

Continuamos cantando hasta que se acabo la canción, nos aplaudieron y luego nos fuimos a sentar.

**-Te dije, Sakura, que todo iba a estar bien-** Dijo Tomoyo sin dejar de grabarme

-**¿Lo sabías?-**

**-Por supuesto-**

**-¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?-**

**-Porque el que te tenía que decir era el imbécil al lado de ti-** Dijo Eriol

Miré a Shaoran, estaba algo sonrojado, pero le quedaba bien.

-**Además, Sakurita, era muy obvio-** Dijo Tomoyo

-**Eres muy distraída-** Dijo Eriol

Miré a Shaoran a los ojos

-**Pero yo así la amo-** Dijo para luego agarrarme por la cintura y besarme.

Nunca olvidaré esas canciones: Saber de Reik y Amame de Alexander Pires, gracias a ellas hoy soy extremadamente feliz, Saber y Amar, dos canciones que nunca olvidaré.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola a todos, jajaj tenía un buen tiempo sin escribir, ahora les traigo mi nuevo one-shot, gracias por haberlo leído y espero les haya gustado, todo tipo de reviews son bien recibidos ^^ por favor comenten.


End file.
